Dr Biochemist
Description Dr_Biochemist is a scientist and Prinz of the German Empire, and the mayor of Regensburg, he is responsible for the process of potion making within the German Empire. Early Life Dr_Biochemist spawned near the city of Danzig (in Poland known as Gdansk around 20th April, 2019). When he first joined, he had no idea what to do, and thus he wandered through the lands and eventually stumbled upon a wall with signs, with one of the signs saying "In order to join a town, please do /t join of town". With his dynmap open, Biochemiker joined the town of Neu_Berlin (will be referenced as Berlin in the following paragraph), the capital city of the German Empire. He was greeted by a resident and builder of Berlin called nielsapie, and let him to his plot. Unlike other players who would get their own plot when entering a town, nielsapie charged Biochemiker 3 gold a week and gave him a room on nielsapie's plot. That is where Biochemiker lived and worked for the next 3 weeks or so, during which he joined the newly created Militaerakademie Kaiserreich. Becoming Successful Three weeks later, on the 23rd of May 2019, Biochemiker used 64 gold and made a town known as Regensburg (initially known as Kaiserfurt, but renamed to Oberpfalz and then renamed into Regensburg). It is a town located in the Imperial Province of Bavaria, German Empire. After its creation, Regensburg expanded quickly and became the primary potion producer of the German Empire with multiple laboratories installed both on the surface of the town and beneath the Governor's Palace. For the next two months of his career as the research director, he brewed potions and stored them in storages, sometimes passing them out to towns of the empire and kept expanding the town. During the Battle of Regensburg he and JustNinja02 defended the town from invaders from Deutschland (another Germany). The population of Regensburg remained low until the 19th July, where Biochemiker suddenly decided that he needed population, the bigger the population the better. Biochemiker was bestowed the title of Prinz in July. Military Career As a scientist of the institute, Biochemiker's primary job is to produce potions and design machineries alongside other scientists of the institution. He was part of Project Adler, which is a project that sought to use artillery cannons as a method of warfare. After the major army reform of the German Empire on the 21st July, 2019 by xWaazes, a colonel of the Deutsches Heer, which saw the integration of an organized rank system with a roster made by Biochemiker, Biochemiker attained the rank of Gefreiter (corporal). He is one of the first Gefreiters, the other one being Awers, the mayor of Rostock. He took part in the Battle of Niger on the 22nd of July, where he, by the orders of the Kronprinz of the German Empire, rallied all available residents of the town of Regensburg and formed the Reserve-Infanterie Division Nr. 01 von Oberpfalz and attacked Niger with the Kronprinz (Wilhem II) as the leader (Nick being co-leader). In that battle, the German forces, underequipped and untrained (as the residents of Regensburg were never trained in pvp, they were recruited and send immediately into battle), were utterly crushed and the Reserve-Infanterie Division Nr. 01 von Oberpfalz was completely annihilated. Dr_Biochemist commands the Koeniglich Bayerische Armee, which is one of the army groups of the Deutsches Heer, 2 notable battles fought by the Koeniglich Bayerische Armee are the Invasion of Niger (see above) and the 2nd Battle of Berlin, which was fought on the 25th July, 2019. Life during the German Empire's political Crisis Dr_Biochemist was not doing so well during the time of the German Empire's political crisis (Aurelian tried to take the throne from Frederick, Frederick later returned and blah blah blah stuff happened). During that time he lived mostly in exile in Atlantic Station. In January 2020 he died peacefully in the Reichsregierung Platz in Regensburg, and was buried in the Rathaus of Aachen. One month later in February 2020 his son inherited Dr_Biochemist's wealth of around 600 gold and joined the Heinikin34 Government (the part of the German Empire that supported Frederick and Heinikin34). Personality and Traits Overall, Dr_Biochemist is a hard working member of the institute and a loyal Prinz to the German Empire. He is really friendly to his citizens but he often participates in player hunting activities. This is because he is desperate need of gold. Biochemiker supports the idea of an army with a state.Category:Players